


Stay alive for me...

by genewilderkinnie



Category: The Sopranos
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Multi, Original Character(s), Smut, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genewilderkinnie/pseuds/genewilderkinnie
Summary: When Paulie and Tony B have been together for too long, Mellie decides to plan them a wedding.Mellie Luciano and Dean Luciano are my ocs!
Relationships: Carmela Soprano/Tony Soprano, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 1





	Stay alive for me...

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters except my ocs.

Hi!!

I hope you enjoy this fic!! I hope you are staying safe!!


End file.
